Fairy Angel and the Jackal
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: When Spinelli meets a small,sickly eight year old,who is growing weak from cancer. He immediatly bonds with the little girl and they become friends. The girl's health takes a turn for the worst, Spinelli is heartbroken and Almost gives up hope til Georgie
1. Prologue

**Fairy Angel and the Jackal**

**Summary:When Spinelli meets a small,sickly eight year old,who is growing weak from cancer,he immediatly bonds with the little girl and they become friends . But when the girl's health takes a turn for the worst Spinelli is heart broken and almost gives up on having hope and faith until Georgie tells him that he should stay strong.**

**Prologue**

Damien Millhouse Spinelli was walking down the hall of the hospital when he heard cryingcoming from a room. He walked in worriedly and saw a tiny little girl laying in the hospital bed. She had long,red hair that fell past fragile shoulders. The small girls eyes where midnight blue and rather large and her skin was rather pale. "Excuse me? A..are you okay?" Spinelli asked,stepping further into the room. The girl looked up at him her eyes red and cheeks tearstained. "Your not a doctor are you?" The girl asked,drawing her knees up underneath her chin and looking at Spinelli with wide eyes. Spinelli smiled at her and sat on the corner of the bed. "No I'm not,my name is Damien Millhouse Spinelli but everyone calls me Spinelli or The Jackal friend and grasshopper of StoneCold.

The redhead giggled,"Your funny!!" She exclaimed happily giving a dimpled smile that showed her missing teeth.

"What's your name?" Spinelli asked the adorable little girl,giving her a friendly smile.

"I'm Daniella Willow Westington. You can call me Dani." The girl said,crawling over to sit next to Spinelli. She put her tiny hand in his larger one and asked,"Are you here cuz your sick too?" She asked him,mouth parted a bit as she looked at him.

Spinelli shook his head as the little girl snuggled into his side. "No I'm not. My friend StoneCold works here as a janitor. I was heading torwards the nursery to see The Charmed One when I heard you crying."

"Who are StoneCold and The Charmed One?" She asked him adoringly.

"StoneCold is Jason Morgan my friend that I told you about and The Charmed One is this beautiful baby girl that StoneCold and I delivered in an elevator,well actually StoneCold did most of the work. I just looked to see how to do a c-section on the internet." Spinelli said

"Wow!! Your so cool!! AND your a hero!!! Everyone else here is really boring!!! You have a computer? I love computers!!!! Can you show me your computer so I can make a game for you?" Dani rambled on excitedly to Spinelli,who was the most interesting person that she had ever met not to mention he was cute. They also seemed to both like computers.

Spinelli smiled as he and the girl bonded. Right then he knew he had mad a new friend.


	2. Chapter One

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**A/N:lol the c-section online thing actually did happen. Not on GH but on GH:Nightshift for those who haven't seen Nightshift Spinelli and Jason(Who is working as a janitor for community service after supposedly shooting Spinelli in the foot Spinelli shot himself accidentally and Jason took the blame.) Where in the elevator and a student nurse rolled a bed with an HIV positive woman and her baby in and then left to check on another patient. Needless to say the elevator doors shut and the elevator shut down and Jason and Spinelli had to deliver the baby. **

**Chapter One:Dani meets Georgie**

Spinelli came back to the hospital the next night,a present for Dani in his arms and his computer case was over his shoulder. He talked to StoneCold and The Wise One for a bit before heading torward's Daniella's room. Suddenly he ran into someone as he walked down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Spinelli!" Georgie Jones said apologetically as she helped him up from his position on the floor.

"It was my fault." Spinelli said with a shy smile as he stood.

Georgie noticed the present wrapped in shiny pink gift wrap with a big blue bow on it and asked curiously,"Who is that for?"

Spinelli saw what she was looking at and said,"It's a present for someone I met yesterday actually. Her name is Dani and she is really sick.I thought that this might cheer her up." He smiled goofily at her not noticing the dissappointed look that she had on her face as she wrapped her mind around the fact that there was yet another girl as her competition.

"D'you want to come with me and meet her?" Spinelli asked excitedly.eyes wide as he reached for her wrist hopefully.

"Oh no...I...I shouldn't. It should be private." Georgie said,hurriedly,beginning to turn away.

"I really think she would want to meet you and I want you to meet her."Spinelli said putting his free arm over her shoulder and leading the reluctant girl into a hospital room.

Her eyes widened at the sight. The girl in the bed was only about eight and looked rather frail laying amongst the white sheets of the hospital bed.

"Jackal!" The small girl squealed excitedly sliding off the bed and running over to hug Spinelli around his legs.

Spinelli smiled and reached down to pick her up. She immediatly wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.

Georgie watched the scene before her with interest as she saw how great Spinelli was with the child. She was shaken from her thoughts when Dani asked,"Who are you?"

Spinelli sat her on the bed and turned to grin at Georgie. 'This is my friend The Loyal Little..." He cut himself off and corrected himself,"This is Georgie Jones. Georgie this is Dani Westingfield."

Georgie smiled and knelt down infront of her. "Hey Dani." she said with a friendly grin holding her hand out to the little girl. Dani shook Georgie's hand with a small smile and then she tilted her head to the side and asked questioningly,"Are you Jackal's girlfriend?"

Georgie blushed at the question and stammered,"I...I no. I'm his friend."

"Oh." Dani said softly her eyes drifting torward the beautifully wrapped present on the table that was in the room. "Jackal? What is that?" she asked with wide blue eyes.

"It's a gift for you. I figured that it would be nice to get you something." Spinelli replied sitting on the bed and handing the gift to her.

Dani let out a happy squeal and opened the gift slowly. Her eyes widened joyfully when she saw the laptop with a pink cover with tinker bell painted on it that could go over the top. There was also a stuffed bear with angel wings and a halo. "Oh thank you!! Thank You!!! Thank you!!! I love it!!!!" She threw her arms around Spinelli's neck and kissed his cheek before smiling at Georgie and said,"Isn't he sweet?"

Georgie bit her lip and smiled at the girl,"Yeah. Yes he is." She said warmly.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and a woman who was most likely in her forties walked in briskly. Her hair fell in long blond strands to her waist and her eyes where a light brown. "Daniella!! Who are these people?" she asked grimacing as she glanced at Spinelli and Georgie.

"You could atleast say hello Aunt Kayleigh ." Daniella said in an irritated voice. She was glaring at her aunt and her hands where crossed over her Tinkerbell nightgown.

Spinelli stood up and looked at the woman nervously,"It's okay Dani no need to apologize for The Mean One. Georgie and I will be leaving now." He said in a surprisingly angry tone. He hugged Dani once more and pulled Georgie to her feet,grabbing his laptop they headed from the room. Georgie said goodbye to the little girl and her aunt before following Spinelli out of the room.

Georgie looked at him with wide,surprised eyes. Spinelli wasn't usually an angry person,but then again Dani's aunt was rather rude and she hadn't seemed at all concerned about her niece. Infact it seemed that Spinelli cared about the girl more even though he'd only met her the night before. And because of that Georgie found herself falling even harder for Damien Spinelli

**A/N:I dunno if Spinelli would actually buy someone a laptop but I thought that he might seeing as he kinda seems to like to buy people gifts and he loves computers.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews!! You will find out why Daniella's aunt is so mean later. And I am glad everyone likes Dani. **

**Chapter 2:Chemo Scares and Teasing.**

Dani was sitting in her bed crying when Spinelli walked in. She looked up,her red hair which was pulled back with a ribbon hit her cheek. "Spinelli." she said in a croaky voice. Her eyes red rimmed with tears as she looked at him.

Spinelli looked at her with concern as he walked over and sat on the bed,looking at her. "What's wrong Dani?" He asked her gently. She never called him Spinelli,most of the time she called him Jackal.

"I'm gonna go into my first chemo session tommorrow." she said softly. She looked at him sadly.

"But...Dani it is going to make you better. Shouldn't you be happy about that? He asked with confusion. Didn't she want to get better ?"

"I'm scared." She choked,face red and tears dripping down her chin. "I'm gonna lose my hair. I don't wanna lose my hair!!" Dani hiccuped as she began to cry harder.

Spinelli pulled her into a comforting,brotherly type hug, "It will grow back. The main thing is that you will be better. A friend of mine had cancer and she got better with chemo. She lost her hair but she wore wigs and no one really knew the difference. Your strong Dani. You will be _fine._ Cheer up. You have yet to learn the art of computers. And you haven't met StoneCold,The Wise One,or The Charmed One yet,Fairy Angel." He said giving her a warm grin.

Dani had finally begun to calm down at Spinelli's words. "Will you come here tomorrow when I go into chemo? And can that pretty girl,Georgie come too?"

Spinelli looked at her and said,"The Jackal would be honored. I will ask Georgie too. But will your aunt be okay with it?"

Dani laughed,"You mean The Mean One?" she asked. "I don't care what she thinks. Don't get me wrong. I used to and I do love her. But you are like my brother now and we only met a few days ago!! Aunt Kayleigh and I really aren't. We may be blood related but that doesn't mean a thing. I never met her until a few months ago when..." She trailed off,not wanting to talk about it.

Spinelli sighed sadly as he thought of his own family. His mother had abandoned him,leaving him in his granny's care and he'd never even known his father. StoneCold was more like family to him. The man had taken Spinelli in when he had no place to go and they where like brothers now. He even felt like an uncle to baby Jake!!! He felt almost like a proud father to The Charmed One,who he'd connected with instantly. He was beginning to think of LuLu now as more of an annoying sister and Dani as the little baby sister that he needed to protect. Georgie,well he didn't know how exactly she fit into the mold. She wasn't a sister and yet she wasn't just a friend. In fact,he was starting to like her in more than just a friendly manner. It had started when they'd begun to talk more and when she would come to the penthouse to see him and it had been developing slowly since then.

Dani tilted her head in a questioning manner as she watched Jackal become lost in his own thoughts. "Jackal?" She asked.

Spinelli whipped his head around to look at her,"Sorry about that.." He said apologetically.

Dani giggled and shook her head,"It's okay Jackal. Where you thinking about Georgie? It's obvious you like her and she likes you. I mean I may be eight years old but I can see that she_ loves _you!!!" She said teasingly.

"Wa? I do not! Me and The Amazing Georgie are only friends!!!" Spielli said shaking his head wildly. His eyes widened though as he realized what he'd said. He hit himself in the head at the realization and groaned. Now he was doomed to merciless teasing.


	4. Chapter Three

**The Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Three:Support and Family Stories**

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews!!**

Spinelli and Georgie headed into Dani's room just as she was being rolled away. Spinelli looked down at the girl as Robin stopped rolling the bed.

"Hi,Dani." He said with a grin and a wave as Georgie came over to stand close beside him.

Dani looked up at the two and smiled. "Jackal! Georgie!! You guys came!!" She said lifting up her arms so they could lean down and hug her.

"Of course we did Fairy Angel. The Jackal promised that he would." Spinelli said smoothing her red hair from her face. She giggled softly and looked at Georgie. "I am glad you could come and see me Georgie. It means alot." she said with a soft smile.

Georgie looked down at the girl with a grin. "I am glad that I could too,Dani. You need all the support you can get." She told her.

Daniella closed her eyes as they filled with tears. "It's like having a real family again." She whispered softly. "Will you two be in my room when I am back?" She inquired softly,opening her dark blue eyes.

"Well I will after I get off work." Georgie said. "You will be a bit tired once you get out of your chemo session."

Spinelli nodded his head,"I will come back here when Georgie does,Fairy Angel. But not before. And now I bid you goodbye." He said as he and Georgie walked away from Robin and Dani.

"Your really good with her." Georgie said once they where at Kelly's,sharing a waffle. It had become a with them.

"Fairy Angel deserves to have people who care. She reminds me alot of myself. I know what it feels like to not have a family who cares. I mean,StoneCold is more like my family than the people that I was raised by." Spinelli said,taking a sip of orange soda.

Georgie looked at him warmly,she reached over and placed a hand over his. "Spinelli,I don't know...exactly what your family was like,but I assume that you didn't get along with them. I mean...you never talk about them." She said looking down at the counter before turning to refill Spinelli's glass.

"I never knew my father. My mother gave me up. I don't know who they are or if they would even want to meet me. I mean,If they could give up a son so easily,why would they want to see him twenty years after the fact? My granny thinks that I am no good. It hurts to have so many secrets,to have people who are supposed to love you be the ones that...hurt you the most." He said sadly.

"You never tried to find information on your birth parents online?" She asked,going around the counter to sit on the stool next to him. Her hand drifted over and began to rub his back.

Spinelli shook his head and gazed at her. "The Jackal has been to afraid too."

Georgie gazed at him and grasped his hand in hers. "Your a great guy Spinelli. Your parents would be so lucky to know you. I am too. " She told him shyly,a light blush stained her cheeks as she took her right hand out of his hand. Her left hand stayed on his back for the moment,even as she shifted her gaze from his uncertainly.

Spinelli looked at her thankfully,"You always know what to say to ease The Jackal's pain!" He said as he hugged her warmly.

Georgie smiled sweetly as she tightened her arms around his neck,burying his face in his shoulder,"Your my friend Damien,I would do anything for you." She said into his shoulder,not even noticing that she had just called the young man who was holding her by his first name until he looked at her with her in an embarassed way.

"How did you know my first name?" Spinelli inquired,head tilted to the side.

She looked startled at the sound of his voice. She pulled away from him and looked down at her lap,"Dani told me the day that I met her. While you where getting us drinks from the cafeteria." Georgie said with a smile,looking at him from beneath her hair. "It's a good name."

The words made Spinelli smile and pull Georgie to him again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Four:Devastating News**

At about six thirty that night, Georgie headed torwards the door at the front of Kelly's smiling and laughing as Spinelli led her outside. Georgie was leaving work early so she could go with Spinelli to the hospital to see Daniella. Damien had stayed at Kelly's most of the day,talking with her. Quickly Spinelli and Georgie headed torwards the hospital.

"So you never did tell me why LuLu tried to blackmail you." Georgie said softly, referring to an incident from a week or so ago.

Spinelli shook his head with a bitter laugh,"I made The Blond One a gourmet breakfast shortly after she moved into the penthouse with StoneCold and I made her a breakfast. A gourmet breakfast. Anyway I caught her texting the Most Evil One and she said if I was a good friend and knew what was good for me then I would keep it a secret. I did. But then she told StoneCold herself when he wondered who had texted her. I've been tracing them to see if The Most Evil One had something to do with... Sir's nanny being killed." He said as they got to the entrance of the hospital and walked in.

"I don't like the way she treats you." Georgie declared softly as they waved hello to Robin and Elizabeth, who was just getting off work and headed torwards Dani's room.

Spinell looked at her with a smile and threw an arm over her shoulder,pulling her against his side as they walked into Dani's room. Daniella laid in the hospital bed,amongst the white sheets,her face was snuggled against the pillow and she was snoring lightly. Her Aunt Kayleigh sat in a chair beside the bed running her hand over the small girl's face. She was talking softly to the small girl until she heard Spinelli and Georgie behind her. She turned her blond head and Georgie and Spinelli where startled at the sight of her. The woman's hair fell in a tangled,stringy mess over her shoulders,her skirt and suit jacket where wrinkled and her face was red and tearstained. "Hello." She said in a rough whisper, "Daniella told me that you would be coming."

Georgie gazed at Damien to gather his reaction and said,"Is Dani alright Miss.Westington?"

Kayleigh Westington stood up and shook her head,"The doctors...the doctors think that her cancer is too...progressed. They think that..even with the chemo she might not...not make it. I promised my sister that I would make sure her daughter was happy and healthy. I promised to take care of her and this is what happens. I was so terrified of getting close to Daniella because she represents the child I'll never have. I loved her father but her father...loved my sister Clarissa. Clarissa and Tyler got divorced four years ago.Because of my selfisness, I might never have the chance of getting to know her as I should've."

"What? Perhaps the..The Jackal...I mean I heard wrong but...did you just say that Fairy Angel may die?" He asked,his eyes began to fill with tears at the thought. The girl might go through all the chemo in the world,lose her hair,feel weak and she could die anyway. Spinelli felt awful. He had promised Dani that once she went through chemo she would be alright. That was proving to be the exact opposite. "I..I gotta find StoneCold." He said,hurrying from the room,ignoring Georgie's shouts for him to come back. All he knew was that he needed out of there.

Georgie looked at the space beside her where Spinelli had once stood,speechless. "I'm so sorry Miss.Westington. I..I am gonna go check on him. I am sure Dani will be just fine.

Kayleigh nodded her head and just before Georgie walked out she said,"Miss.Jones? I am so sorry for the way I treated you and your friend the other day. I was just stressed out. Daniella told me how much you've helped her and for that I am very grateful. And please tell that boy that he is Dani's angel."

Georgie nodded her head. "I will." She whispered before turning and leaving the room to go find Damien.


	6. Chapter Five

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Five:Broken Hearts and Comforting Arms**

Georgie hurried from the hospital room,searching for Spinelli. The last thing Spinelli needed was to be alone right now. She had searched everywhere in the hospital and hadn't seen her. Looking at a wall in recognition she hurried up the steps that would lead to the roof.

Spinell sat there on the ledge,his head in his hands. Georgie walked over to him and sat quietly down beside him,placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the feel of her hand and Georgie could see his tearstained cheeks and red,swollen eyes. "I can't believe she's dying. She...she's so young and innocent. I...I told her that she would be okay once she got chemo and she's not! I lied!" Spinelli said looking up at the sky that was filled with stars.

Georgie slid her arms around him and pulled him to her. "You did NOT lie Damien. You honestly thought that she would get better. You eased her fears. And you heard what Kayleigh said. She may pull through." She whispered,placing a kiss to his cheek as her hand tangled through his hair in a comforting manner. She felt him rap his arms timidly around her waist and a tear fall into her hair.

Spinelli pulled from her embrace and gave her a small grin. "Thanks Georgie. Your a real..a real friend. I couldn't ask for better." He told her as he stood,wiping tears from his eyes as she stood with him.

Georgie looked away from his face,blushing. "It's not a problem Spinelli. Your my friend." she told him,lacing her arm through his.

Spinelli looked at her with a sad smile. "I can only hope that I the Jackal am just as good a friend to you as you are to me." He said.

"You are Damien." She said looking up at him with a soft,gentle look on her face.

Spinelli smiled at the sound of his first name on her lips,surprised that it didn't really bother him when Georgie called him that.

Georgie wrapped an arm around his waist,leading him back into the hospital and torwards where Jason Morgan stood.

Jason looked torwards Spinelli in concern,obviously worried about why his friend looked so sad. He had heard from Robin that Spinelli had rushed by him in tears and that Georgie had rushed after him moments later. "What happened?" He asked,looking from Georgie to Spinelli.

Georgie bit her lip and looked down at the recently mopped floor. "There is this little girl,Damien may have told you about her. Her name is Daniella Westingfield and she is in the hospital because she has cancer. Today we went to see her and her aunt was there. The doctors told her aunt that even if she goes through chemo..she might not live." She said,her voice turning to a mere whisper at the end.

Jason looked at her in shock and then looked at Spinelli,who was now staring at him. "The Jackal does not understand how such a fate could happen upon Fairy Angel. She's so young and innocent. Her whole life is ahead of her and she might _die!" _Spinelli rambled.

Georgie moved his hair from his eyes,in a comforting manner,not letting go of his waist.

Jason sighed in saddness. Why was it that Spinelli had to deal with so much? He was the last person who deserved heartbreak and Jason really couldn't understand why this kept happening to a boy wh wanted the best for everyone. Walking closer he patted the young hackers shoulder gently and said,"Spinelli,she will be fine. Don't worry." But in the back of his mind he was praying that his young friend would be okay if the worst did happen and when he looked at Georgie he could see that she was doing the same.


	7. Chapter Six

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Six:Tears**

Spinelli and Georgie walked into Dani's room after their talk with Jason. She was sitting up in her bed,playing on her laptop and had the stuffed animal Spinelli had given her cuddled up against her. Her tired eyes brightened immediatly,when she saw them. They walked over to her and sat in the chairs across from the bed.

"Aunt Kayleigh told me that you were here earlier, 'cept I was sleepin'." Dani said,shutting her computer and sitting it on the table beside the bed,then she turned on her side,facing them. She studied their faces carefully and noticed the dried,tears on Spinelli's face. She frowned and bit her lip,laying back against the pillow. "Why do you look so sad,Jackal?" she asked in a tiny voice,her eyes taking on a rather grown up look.

Spinelli shook his head quickly and struggled not to cry,Georgie squeezed his arm comfortingly as she also struggled to keep her tears at bay. Daniella narrowed her eyes,knowing that they where keeping something from her,especially since her aunt had acted the same way. "Why aren't you guys saying anything? What aren't you telling me?" She asked them in a frusturated tone of voice.

Georgie managed a fake smile and replied,"It's...it's nothing. Just something...dumb."

Dani rolled her eyes and cast her eyes over Spinelli to make him tell her what was really upsetting them.

Spinelli sighed heavily and shook his head wildly,tears burning his eyes.

Georgie leaned over to brush Dani's hair from her eyes and took her hand. She knew the eight year old would most likely want to hear the sad news from them rather than a doctor or nurse,especially since the hospital terrified her.

In a shaky voice she said,"The doctor and nurses told your aunt some...bad news. They said that chemo might not be safe for you."

Daniella flinched at the words and said timidly,"What do you mean Chemo won't work? Spinelli said it make me better."

Spinelli shifted his eyes away guiltily. "It usually does work b..but The Mean One told us that The Life Saving Ones t---told her that your body is really weak and it could destroy your immune system. Chemo might kill you,Fairy Angel." He said,beginning to cry once again.

Dani turned awy from them to hide her tears. She knew now she needed to be strong. "So that's why Auntie Kayleigh looked so sad and why she said aorry for not treating me like family." She whispered in a whimper.

Spinelli and Georgie looked down at their laps,not knowing what else to say to sooth the little girl and in the doorway stood Jason and Kayleigh,both their hearts breaking at the scene they saw before them.

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews everyone. For those who don't remember, The Mean One is Dani's Aunt and The Life Saving Ones are what Spin calls the doctors. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Seven:Jason's Realization**

Spinelli looked down at Dani,who had fallen back asleep from pure exhaustion. He turned to look at Georgie who was sleeping in the chair now. That was when he noticed Stone Cold and The Mean One in the doorway. "Stone Cold,what are you doing here?" Spinelli asked as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head.

"I came to tell you that we had better be heading out of here s that kid can rest in peace." Jason told the younger man. "Besides I think her aunt would like some time alone with her."

Spinelli glanced at Kayleigh and then nodded his head,shaking Georgie awake and helping her out of the chair before turning back torwards the bed and leaning down to place a kiss on the crown of Dani's head and taking Georgie's hand in his,leading her from the room.

Once Jason,Spinelli,and Georgie where away from the room,Jason placed a hand on Spinelli's shoulder and asked in a worried tone,"Are you alright?"

Spinelli smiled softly and nodded. His green eyes where shadowed though,haunting and Jason could see that his young friend was clearly NOT _alright_

Georgie watched the exchange with interest. Damien and Jason seemed almost like brothers. It was weird to see Spinelli so solemn and Jason so caring. She shook her head at the thought as they headed out of the hospital. A dark black van was parked at the front and the door opened at the sight of the three and Max stepped out.

Both Jason and Spinelli got in. Spinelli looked at Jason and asked softly,"Can we take Georgie back to Kelly's?"

Jason groaned and then nodded,knowing that they couldn't just leave her there.

Spinelli asked Georgie to get in and she smiled gratefully,saying thanks. As the car started down the road Spinelli an Georgie began talking and laughing. Not really seeming to car about what was going on around them.

The van stopped infront of the diner and Georgie opened the door. Turning around, she placed a kiss on Spinelli's cheek and then tilted her head down to hide her blush. Mumbling a quick goodbye and thank you she got out of the car quickly and walked away without looking back.

Jason narrowed his eyes and glanced at Spinelli who's face had turned red as well. That's when he realized that Spinelli and Georgie liked eachother and he had to admit that the two would make a good couple.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning Spinelli awakened in his "Regretably Pink Room" and stretched his arms above his head and then swung his feet over the side of the bed. After showering and getting dressed he headed downstairs. Jason was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and watching the television. "Good morning StoneCold." Spinelli said happily. LuLu came through the kitchen and smiled when she saw her friend. "Hey Spinelli! What have you been doing all week? I've hardly seen you and we live together." She told him as she took a sip of the orange juice that she held in a glass in her right hand.

Spinelli glanced at her as he ran a hand through his dark hair guiltily. He hadn't been spending much time with LuLu as he usually did this week but that was because he had been spending time with Georgie and Fairy Angel. "I'm sorry Blond One. The Jackal has been spending time with Georgie at the hospital,visiting a little girl who has cancer and she is weak from it. But Fairy Angel has such an amazing soul and rabunctious personality and she's really brave!! You would never know that she was sick." He said proudly.

LuLu smiled amusedly. Spinelli sounded like a proud brother as he talked about this little girl. "How old is this little girl? And how did Georgie come to be spending time with you at the hospital" She asked curiously going to sit in the desk chair,drinking the rest of her juice and setting the glass down on the table.

"Hmm?" Spinelli mumbled distractedly,throwing his laptop case over his shoulder and heading into the kitchen to get himself an orange soda. He came back into the room,taking a sip from his bottle of pop before saying,"Oh Fairy Angel is eight years old. The day after I met her I was going back to the hospital and I met up with Georgie and The Jackal took her to meet Fairy Angel. After visiting her we usually hang out at Kelly's or something.

LuLu smiled as Spinelli's cheeks turned read and he glanced down at the floor. She looked at Jason who had a smirk lingering on her lips and let out a silent giggle. It was obvious that Georgie had a thing for Spinelli and as clueless as the computer hacker might be he too was beginning to think of Georgie as more of a friend. His eyes lit up when he mentioned her name and a blush would stain his cheeks. It made LuLu happy to see her friend like that. Both because it meant that Spinelli was over her and they could just be friends and because both Georgie and Spinelli deserved happiness. Especially Spinelli,considering everything that happened with Jolene,nurse that Spinelli had liked who had not only slept with him but turned out to be a killer and then during a shootout at the hospital had saved him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Spinelli put a frantic hand on his head to make sure his hair was still neat and then he went and opened the door. Georgie stood there smiling at him as he stepped back,closing the door as she stepped in. Then he said that he was going to get another soda and he headed torwards the kitchen.

Georgie walked farther into the room and sat in a chair timidly. She glanced at Jason who had a smirk on his lips and then at LuLu who was being equally as quiet,smiling at her knowingly. She shook her head wondering why the two where acting so strangely. Then she jumped to her feet and sighed with relief as Spinelli came back into the room,breaking the tension.

He handed her a bottle of soda and she mumbled a shy thank you,smiling at him. Then they headed out the door mumbling goodbye to Jason and LuLu.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Georgie and Spinelli walked to the elevator and stepped inside. "Is there a reason why exactly,Jason and LuLu where acting so strange?"

Spinelli stared at the clean elevator floor and blushed,mumbling under his breath. Luckily the elevator door opened before he could reply and the two friends stepped out.

Georgie frowned with confusion as she realized that Spinelli hadn't answered her question. He was walking a little ahead of her as well and she couldn't understand it. Why would her question embarass him. She ran to catch up with him and the two walked along without speaking. When they got to the hospital,Georgie finally got tired of the uncomfortable silence and stopped walking. She grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. Spinelli's eyes widened in surprise and he just stared into Georgie's dark eyes. He couldn't explain why he had completly ignored her question. He knew that he liked Georgie as more than a friend but he was pretty sure Georgie wouldn't feel the same. That is how it always was for him. He would like a girl as much more than a friend and they wouldn't like him at all. That was what had happened with LuLu. It had also happened with Jolene Crowell who he'd really liked but she'd ended up being The Angel of Death. Needless to say he didn't have much luck or experience with girls beyond the one night stand with Jolene. So what was he supposed to say to her? How was he supposed to explain his actions?

Georgie brushed a strand of brown hair from her eyes and held Spinelli's gaze as she asked,"Damien,why did you ignore my question? Why would it make you uncomfortable? I mean we are friends aren't we? You should be able to tell me anything."

Spinelli gazed at her and sighed,knowing she was right. "StoneCold and The Blonde One where teasing The Jackal about..." He stopped speaking,mid-sentence and he began to blush an even darker red.

She looked at him anxiously,hoping that he would tell her the one thing she wanted. "About what?" she asked, putting a hand to his cheek.

He looked at her, startled at the feel of her hand,"It's...I they where teasing...me about how I feel about you."

Georgie raised her eyebrows questioningly as Leyla passed by them stepping into Dani's room,a tray of breakfast in her hands. "Why wold they do that?" She asked innocently,a small smile on her lips.

Spinelli looked down at the floor and whispered shyly under his breath,"Because they know that The Jackal likes the Amazing Georgie as more than a friend."

Georgie giggled softly,smiling widely. She stood on her tiptoes and moved her lips to his ear,"I like you too." She told him sweetly,feeling a flush come to her cheeks. Laughter came from Dani's room and Georgie and Spinelli peeked inside.

Fairy Angel sat on her knees,looking at her friends.

Leyla walked out of the room,giving them a smile and walked away.

Spinelli and Georgie looked down at the floor in embarassment,walking into the hospital room to face the teasing that was sure to come.

Dani grinned at the two happily. She'd known all along that the two had liked eachother and was happy that the two had finally come to the realization that they liked eachother. She jumped back to lay against her pillows and she grinned. "Spinelli and Georgie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." She began to sing teasing sing-song voice before Spinelli and Georgie began to tickle her sides in payback. She wiggled and laughed until she was out of breath and then turned on her side to face the two. The look on her face suddenly became serious as she said,"They are going to go ahead with giving me chemo. They want to see if it might help at all even though the doctors told Aunt Kayleigh before that it could be bad for me. They said that they could've made a mistake."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Ten:Goodbye Hospital**

Spinelli and Georgie looked at Daniella carefully.Spinelli reached across the bed to clasp Dani's tiny hand in his. "I'm sure everything will turn out for the better." He told her with a reassuring smile.

Dani nodded and burrowed further into the blankets. "Auntie Kayleigh will be taking me home today and we will come back for the chemo. I would rather be done with the hospital altogether but beggers can't be choosers." She murmured glancing at both Georgie and Spinelli who where smiling at her,happy that she was getting out of the place she hated. Perhaps being in a home enviroment would better improve Kayleigh and Fairy Angel's relationship.

"That's great!" Georgie said with a smile. She looked torward Damien and saw him nod and lean down to hug Dani gently.

"I know. And Aunt Kayleigh said for me to tell you that you are invited to come over to our apartment for dinner or whatever whenever you want. She will give you the address when we leave at three." Daniella said taking a sip of grape juice.

Just then Kayleigh headed into the hospital room and smiled softly as she saw her young niece,laughing with Damien Spinelli and Georgie Jones.

"Good morning Mr.Spinelli,Miss.Jones. Did Daniella give you the good news?" She asked,setting down the paper bag that she had in her right hand onto the bedside stand and then took a sip of coffee that was in the cup in her other hand before moving to sit on the edge of the bed,carefully crossing her long legs and patting her niece's blanket covered leg.

"You mean that Fairy Angel is finally getting out of this hospital and going back home where she belongs? She did." Spinelli said,giving Kayleigh a hesitant smile.

Kayleigh chuckled at the young man's words. He was rather..._strange _but was nice all the same and her niece and the young woman who sat beside him seemed to like him.

"Your here early Aunt Kayleigh." Dani said,crossing her legs and sitting up,indian style on the bed. Her blanket fell from her shoulders as she sat up.

"Well that head nurse,Epiphany called and said that I could take you out of here earlier than we originally thought,besides I didn't want to miss your two friends here if they happened to not be here at three." Kayleigh said as she sat down her coffee,took het purse from her shoulder and sat it onto her lap,digging through it until she pulled out two pieces of pink,perfumed paper and handing them to Spinelli and Georgie,who took them immediatly,glancing down at the address written in blue ink. Dani and Kayleigh obviously lived in the same apartment complex as Samantha McCall did.

"I was hoping that you two might be able to babysit on Saturday. I have to go to work and there is no way to get out of it considering I already took so many sick days,unfortunatly. We really aren't going to be home today until six this evening. I need to sign Daniella up for school,but you guys are welcome to come over for dinner tonight if you want." The older woman said,seemingly more friendly now than she had been when Georgie and Spinelli had first met her. It was obvious that she had realized that they where good people. The fact that she was trying to develop a better relationship with Dani probably helped things too.

"Actually The Jackal was going to take the Amazing Georgie out for dinner tonight at the MetroCourt. The Jackal can only hope that we can take a rain check on the most kind offer." Spinelli rambled nervously.

Kayleigh laughed at the boy's strange speaking and said,"Of course you can take a raincheck Mr.Spinelli."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Fairy Angel and The Jackal**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Spinelli and Georgie walked into the MetroCourt that evening talking and laughing as they took a seat at a table and ordered their drinks and food. Spinelli looked into Georgie's eyes,smiling nervously. He had never been on a real date or had a real girlfriend before. He certainly didn't count The Angel of Death,Jolene as a date or a girlfriend even though he had cared for her,she hadn't liked him until it was too late. And although he had once liked LuLu,that didn't count at all either.

He fidded with the silverware and ran a hand over his suit jacket in his nervousness. He hadn't had a clue as of what to wear for this,but LuLu had come up to his room and had helped him. It was lucky that he had bought a few suits otherwise he would've had to of worn his every day apparel which certainly didn't fit in in this scene.

Georgie hid a laugh at his obvious discomfort as she reached over to smooth his dark hair from his eyes. "Thank you so much for bringing me here Damien." She told him sincerly,giving him a wide grin.

Spinelli looked down at his hands shyly,giving her a small smile. "It's my pleasure Amazing Georgie." he told her as he took a sip of his orange soda.

She smiled at him. Happy that he had finally asked her out. "It's just that...I have had a crush on you for months and I was so upset that you weren't feeling the same way." Georgie told him,embarrassed.

"Why didn't the Amazing Georgie just tell The Jackal?" Spinelli asked,curiously as he reached to take her hand in his.

Georgie cast her dark eyes away from his green ones and shrugged a shoulder,"You where really into LuLu and...I didn't feel like getting my heart broken again,I already had to deal with that with Logan. I never thought that you would like me like that."

"Well,I don't know what Film Guy was thinking when he was less than faithful. Your amazing." Spinelli told her,kissing her hand gently. "Besides,The Jackal can sort of...relate. With what happened at the hospital with the Falsley Fair Jolene . I wouldn't hurt you."

Georgie gazed into his eyes,glad that she finally had the chance to ask this question now that they weren't visiting Dani or anything. "I've been meaning to ask you,what exactly Jolene did. How did she hurt you? Besides the fact that she killed innocent people but I get the feeling that there is more to it than that."

Spinelli glanced away painfully. He really didn't like bringing up Jolene's betrayal all that much,considering all that had happened between them. He had no clue what Georgie would think of him if he told her all that happened with him and Jolene,but he knew she deserved to know.

"I had a crush on her when I saw her. You know? I...I considered her an angel. My 'Angel of Mercy'. I mean the Falsley Fair Jolene seemed so sweet and kind and gentle and I fell for it. I slept with her in the hospital. I really believed her when she said that she cared for me. She just wanted to distract me so I wouldn't find out she was the Angel of Death and tell StoneCold. StoneCold told me that he thought that the Angel of Mercy was doing the horrible things to the hospital. But I didn't believe it and then I looked on my laptop and found out that StoneCold was right about his theory. StoneCold was gonna turn her in when the chaos broke out in the hospital. I threw my laptop at one of the evil doers and they shot at me but Fair Jolene,jumped on me and potentially saved The Jackal's life." He said nervously,sadly,and wistfully all at the same time. Waiting for her reaction.


End file.
